Moments in the Glades
by Mrs. Anthony DiNardo
Summary: A small drabble for each episode focused on Jim and Callie. Maybe more than one if inspiration hits me.
1. Pilot

_Pilot_

He was infuriating when she first met him. Not that he was any less infuriating later on; she was just used to it. Regardless of her husband being in jail he dropped flirty compliments. He had already taken her son out, something her husband hadn't done even when he wasn't in prison. He seemed to care about her more than her husband had. Her husband may love her, but he didn't care for her. He came to her hospital to get a tetanus shot for getting bitten by an alligator. He had been to her home, asking her much more personal questions than someone who barely knew her should be. But she answered them, which probably had something to do with his blue eyes. The two had even been on a date, more or less. He would say more. She would say less. Even though it was only a beer by the beach, she began to have a small crush on him, and he on her. This was their beginning, Jim and Callie.


	2. Bird In The Hand

_Bird In The Hand_

Things had been going well with Callie. Flirty banter, a serious conversation here or there, and some quality time spent with Jeff. Granted she was married, but that was a detail Jim could easily overlook seeing as how Callie's significant other was in prison, which Carlos never hesitated to remind him of. "That's a good way to get shot," Jim said. "Mmm," Carlos began, "You know what's another good way? Hanging out with the wife of a guy in prison." There may have been a few other small bumps, but all of which he could glaze over until they became a real problem. Yes, things were going quite well with Jim and Callie. But then a bump that wasn't so small popped up on the road, Ray's mother. Jodi. She was a problem Jim couldn't ignore quite as easily as all the others. She was crazy overprotective and was all but cutting Jim out of the Cargill family. But Callie, well, she made up for it all. Coming over to apologize for Jodi then accidentally rambling on about her life. She's becoming friendlier with him, noticing his active participation in Jeff's life. If he just overlooked the married aspect of her life, he could see a beautiful relationship, and maybe even a family forming. "How'd that striped, green mantis work out?" Daniel had asked. Jim smiled softly as he watched Jeff chase Callie, "Perfect. Thanks." He quickly ended the call and entered into their small war. It had all seemed perfect until, "It's just that sometimes what seems like a beautiful new challenge can often end up more trouble than it's worth." He nodded softly, choosing to not believe that she was talking about them. No, she was talking about surfing; their original topic. Maybe Jim was being a bit romantic but damn it, he _wanted_ to be with Callie. He would work out the bumps, just give him some time.


	3. A Perfect Storm

_A Perfect Storm_

Things were getting friendlier between Jim and Callie. She was relying on him a bit and beginning to understand his little traits. The same however could not be said for Jim. He was falling so hard so fast, he wasn't sure he would ever stop. He kept telling himself that he was going to the hospital to inquire about a dead woman. But truly he was worried about Callie, worried about Jeff. He had this need to see them all right. "Iggy? Really? Someone thought it was appropriate to bring an iguana into a hospital?" She had said upon Jim and Jeff's arrival. Jeff explained that he was not going to leave Iggy alone in a thunderstorm. Jim tried to defended himself, "Which made a lot more sense until I saw that look on your face." Jeff looked at Jim with trace amounts of betrayal on his face. Jim looked back blankly, but inside he was smiling; secretly thinking of how much of a family they appeared to be. Callie and Jeff were fine as Jim left the hospital, but that didn't stop him from going to her house when the storm was over to help them clean-up; to continue to assure himself that she was all right. Cleaning up with her, her laugh, her smile, her charm, Jim was sure he could do it a thousand times and never tire of it. "You have a lot of advice for someone who's never cleaned up after a hurricane." He smiled at her gentle teasing, "Yeah I know, imagine how obnoxious I'm gonna be after I live through a few of these." This was right, perfect, it fit. Then a few of the doubts came sinking it. A married woman. A husband in prison. A son who desperately wanted his family to be together again. A perfect storm, one might say. Jim just hoped that when they worked out all the kinks, and they would, the ending wouldn't look like the disaster of the hurricane.


	4. Mucked Up

_Mucked Up _

Jim had so desperately wanted things to go smoothly. He had crossed his fingers that somehow someway, all of the problems between him and Callie would disappear. Then he, she, and Jeff could be the family he desired more and more. The woman at the hair salon solidified his knowledge that he was a better man for Callie. "Man gets himself locked up, she doesn't owe him," One of them began. Another added, "Could be she's scared to live her own life, probably doesn't know exactly what she wants to do. You know sometimes it's better when somebody start steppin' up and steppin' in. You need to start steppin' up." That one comment haunted him until he next saw Callie. If all he needed to do was step in, well he could certainly do that, but was that what Callie wanted? Jim's day with Jeff made him adore the kid all over again. His father had promised to take him shooting on his thirteenth birthday, not being able to for obvious reasons. Callie asked him to take Jeff shooting. He stepped up, became that father figure Jeff so desperately desired. Jim as proud of Jeff and the good shot he was. Jim hid his pride well when Jeff hit the milk jug, but inside he was bursting with joy that _he_ taught Jeff how to shoot a gun. _He_ was there for Jeff, not his father. Then Jim saw Callie at the hospital as she explained, "If you don't have someone to help you get out, then you could stay in a bad relationship forever." Jim had nodded, attempting to silently remind her that he could be that support system. He could step up. Then he arrested Coach Ward, "You knew he was no good for her. You were hoping one day she'd dump the husband. You were trying to get her out of a bad marriage. You became a father figure to her son. You were trying to steal another man's family away from them." Then Carlos cleared his throat and Jim quickly explained that there was nothing wrong with that. But deep down Jim knew that it was a problem, that it was wrong in a way. The case was so similar to his life, and he had no desire for his life situation to escalate to murder, so he decided to back off. But then those words from the hair salon began to gnaw at him. Step up. Step up. Step up. An endless chant in his brain. Jim made his way to the Cargill household. He had told Jeff he would come to the party. Of course, that was easier said than done. One of the bigger problems in him and Callie's relationship was back. Jodi. She made Callie nervous enough so that she did not want to let Jim in the door. Once Callie left, Jodi stood as a centurion at the entryway, daring Jim to pass. It was hard for him to step up, when something always stopped him. But Callie…Callie had stolen Jim's heat and he would find a way to step up for _her_.


	5. The Girlfriend Experience

_The Girlfriend Experience_

Jim had been trying, really trying to flirt with other women. Maybe even develop some sort of relationship with them, but then he'd get a glimpse of Callie. Whether it be walking down the street or in the hospital, sometimes even from the memories in his mind, but it didn't matter. He still saw Callie and that halted any of his hopes with other women. Callie had begun to share her problems with him. She had done that before, but now Jim knew her and felt a part of her life. Like he could help and be there for her if need be. Jim began to understand that often times Callie didn't need someone to fight her battles for her, just someone to be in her corner, rooting for her.

Then Jim started his most recent case, which had some similarities to his own life, but not as many as the previous, and for that he was thankful. "You know what's really traditional?" Jim had asked a suspect, "Shooting a guy you find sleeping with your girl." The thought crossed Jim's mind that he had considered shooting Ray many a time, but no…wait, that's not how it would go. The positions reversed, the girl not his, however bad Jim may wish her to be. Jim had, practically on auto-pilot, brought the issues of his most recent case to Callie. They had become a little distracted talking about one of Callie's friends who was happily married with three children. "So ultimately she followed her heart and took the plunge," Jim had commented to Callie about the friend. He hoped that she would take the hint and take the plunge with him. But that conversation grew much too serious and Jim redirected it to something a little safer. It seemed that's what they were always doing, directing the path to somewhere safer. The two always danced along the edge of what could be, but never took the leap over.

The case continued to pester Jim slightly as the woman involved had asked him, "Are you in a relationship detective?" Jim easily replied, "Not at the moment." She stared back at him, "Would you like to be?" At that the detective grew quiet. Of course he would like to be, but he couldn't no, not at the moment. Too many complications, too many twists and turns, so much trouble.

The case had ended, the woman arrested, but the themes of the case still ever-present in Jim's mind. Colleen made an off-handed, innocent comment "You should worry about you own love life." But it had stuck with Jim for the reminder of the day, even coming back to haunt him for the next few weeks. He was worried about his love life, on how to fix it, make it right; be _with_ Callie. She had come over to retrieve Jeff, Jim having watched him during her meeting. She had oh-so casually stolen his beer, taking a sip for herself, before returning it back to him. It made Jim smile on the inside. This comfort, this familiarity was so sweet to his heart, so enduring. Callie had quickly told her son to pack up before conversing with Jim, confirming his suspicion that a woman in love could be detached if she needed to be. Jim had of course already decided for her that she needed to be.

Callie was up and walking away with Jeff, but Jim couldn't let her go. He had to tell her of this sweet comfort he felt whenever she was around. "Hey Callie," He said and she turned around, "Sweet dreams." Callie had nodded slightly before giving a small smile saying, "Sure, sweet dreams." Callie had turned and walked away leaving Jim to sit back down with his beer. He shook his head saying, "Sweet dreams? Idiot." But this was; Jim was sure of it. Jim and Callie was such a sweet, sweet dream. He just had to find a way to make that dream a reality.


End file.
